Les Bouffons du Roi
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Akari est un homme respecté de tout le monde. De tout le monde...Sauf de ces deux-là, mais ce n'est pas forcément pour son mal...OS.


Bonjour bonsoir !

Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom, et me voilà avec cet OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (lien sur mon profil pour les curieux owo), sur le second thème de la soirée « Bouffon ». Ce fut une rude nuit pour moi, avec presque aucune motivation à écrire au début, mais plus les heures passaient, plus le stress baissait et mes doigts se déliaient sur le clavier ! C'est pas génial ça ?!

Bref, voici donc ce fameux OS. Bonne lecture à vous !

 _Disclaimer : Karneval et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent point, hélas._

* * *

 _Les Bouffons du Roi_

* * *

Au vu de son poste de docteur SSS à la tour de recherche, Akari était sans conteste considéré comme quelqu'un d'important par le gouvernement, et contribuait à la presque totalité des recherches et découvertes sur les Varuga, aidant à leur destruction.

Certaines infirmières diraient qu'il était un Roi. Un Roi qui avait tendance à régner en despote, parfois, surtout auprès d'elles (à leur plus grand dam).

Un Roi qui veillait sur ses sujets et à leur bonne santé, même contre leur gré, un Roi charismatique qui faisait peur à certains -Yôgi-, admiré par d'autres -Azana-.

Mais chaque Roi se doit d'avoir son bouffon attitré, et comme Akari était spécial, il se permettait (?) d'en avoir même deux.

Hirato et Tsukitachi travaillaient beaucoup, en tant que capitaines respectifs du second et du premier Vaisseau, risquer leur vie était leur quotidien, ils avaient aussi souvent affaire avec les hauts gradés qui ne se gênaient pas de les réprimander pour tel ou tel acte soit-disant inconsidéré. Et même si le brun ne le montrait pas, le rouge, lui, comprenait que cela fatiguait le lunetteux autant que lui, et pour se détendre, il avait une parfaite idée d'où aller.

« Encore vous ? Je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de supporter vos idioties. »

S'il y en avait deux qui pouvaient se permettre de se moquer ouvertement du médecin, c'était bien les deux capitaines, et ils ne se gênaient jamais, celui du second vaisseau ouvrant les hostilités.

« Vous savez pourtant mieux que quiconque à quel point cela peut être contreproductif et dangereux pour votre santé, _Akari-san_. » Il se reçut presque immédiatement un regard rose peu appréciateur; le ton qu'il avait adopté était _évidemment_ moqueur, en plus d'être accompagné de ce fameux léger sourire qui avait le don de l'énerver plus que de raison.

« Si c'est seulement pour me déranger vous pouvez rentrer dormir, vous revenez de mission non ? » Tsukitachi se passa les mains derrière la tête, soupirant.

« C'est pas la mission qui était crevante, mais ces remontrances qu'on nous a fait à cause de la casse ! » Précisa-t-il alors, mais le chercheur n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

« Vous êtes fatigués c'est l'essentiel, alors allez vous reposer et laissez-moi travailler ! »

« Et vous laisser travailler si dur seul ? Impossible, ça serait bien trop cruel ! » Fit alors le brun, ne se défaisant pas de sa grimace insupportable, et avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, le rose vit une bouteille de vin et trois verres se poser devant lui, sur son bureau.

« Alors ? » Il se massa l'arête du nez, sachant parfaitement qu'il était épuisé mais les analyses qu'il étudiait étaient urgents et du plus grand intérêt…

Ces deux importuns…Savaient-ils que plus que son travail, c'étaient eux qui lui pompaient toute son énergie ?

 **oOXxXOo**

Au bout d'à peine deux verres, Akari s'était allégrement endormi sur la table, mais les deux capitaines ne s'en étonnaient pas, ils étaient habitués. Trinquant, ils se mirent à discuter, la voix basse.

« Non mais franchement, c'est toujours aussi marrant de le charrier, je crois que je m'en lasserais jamais ! »

« J'avoue, c'est particulièrement divertissant. » Ils jetèrent un regard simultané au plus âgé, assoupi ses traits étaient détendus, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour quelqu'un d'aimable et de gentil ainsi, ce devait être pour ça qu'il ne montrait ce visage qu'à peu de personnes, un visage si…Inoffensif. Ils sourirent de concert.

Quiconque le voyait ainsi n'en croirait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il le croisera éveillé, et qui sait comment il s'en sortirait…Ils savaient tous parfaitement bien dans quel état le médecin mettait Yôgi…

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient connu, ils avaient ressenti l'envie de casser cette image toujours sérieuse et travailleuse, et aujourd'hui, plusieurs années après, ils étaient assez fiers de leur travail. Hirato but une gorgée de la boisson avant de déclarer.

« Au final, il semble que c'était lui, le plus fatigué d'entre nous. » Le rouge lâcha un léger rire à la remarque. Eux aussi pouvaient sentir l'effet de l'alcool de diffuser en eux, lentement, sans pour autant leur faire perdre leurs moyens, pas _encore_. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre en présence du médecin, c'était bien trop _dangereux_ …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans nous, hein ? » Le brun se contenta de sourire en réponse.

Le Bouffon sert à divertir le Roi, mais il sert aussi à le soulager de certains poids, et lui rappeler qu'il faut savoir se détendre de temps en temps… Ils se levèrent alors, recouvrant l'endormi après l'avoir mit dans une position plus confortable avant de quitter la pièce et eux aussi aller se coucher.

Mieux valait ne pas rester dans le collimateur du rose, surtout à son réveil…

Oh, qu'ils étaient heureux d'être les Bouffons du Roi.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? 8D

J'ai fini l'anime il y a très peu, et commence à peine la suite en manga, j'ai écrit ma façon de cerner ces personnages d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'espère ne pas être trop loin du compte… M'en tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis pour que je m'améliore, et merci d'avoir lu !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
